


Always Have My Back

by luvofmylonglife



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Friendship, No Sex, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvofmylonglife/pseuds/luvofmylonglife
Summary: A Sam & Caitríona [PLATONIC] One-Shot. This is my head canon of how Sam and Cait play a game of who can turn the other on the most to help them give us the best love scenes. I AM NOT A SAMCAIT SHIPPER. You will find no secret relationship here. This is a friendship built on more than just chemistry. But the chemistry helps them do their jobs verra effectively!
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	Always Have My Back

[ ](https://ibb.co/KsmtcGr)

“Cut!”

“Fucking wanker.” Caitríona rolled off of Sam’s hips giggling. He scrunched his nose at her and grinned. “I almost had you, didn’t I?” 

They quickly reset, adjusting their clothing and the blankets. Someone knelt next to Sam to make sure his wig hadn’t come loose, and the camera men fiddled with their settings. 

The director looked up from his notes. “Are you ready? Okay… action!”

Sam closed his eyes for a second, channeling Jamie in his mind. When he became Jamie, the woman beside him transformed into the other half of his soul. He could sense her laying close to his body, leaving Caitríona behind and joining him in the world where they had lived and loved and lost for 30 years as Jamie and Claire.

When they were in this space she belonged to him, body and soul. The cameras faded into the background and his only thought was being the man his Sassenach needed.

Of course, they had to keep a part of themselves back, for propriety’s sake. The modesty patches were basically useless. They might make the crew more comfortable, but Sam and Cait had learned long ago that they could feel what their touch did to the other’s body with intense clarity, even through layers of costume, let alone a scrap of cotton.

That’s when they had come up with their game.

“We’re going to have to become awfully familiar with each other.” Caitríona had mused back when they were preparing for their first love scene together in season one. They instantly clicked, but friendship wasn’t quite the same as being comfortable enough to spend significant time practically naked together.

“Let’s start then.” Sam reached out and took her hand, pulling her closer to his body. The breathless feeling hit them both at the same time and he smiled as he watched her shiver. He placed her small hand on his chest, feeling the heat of her through his tshirt. “We already know we’ve got chemistry, so let’s explore it.”

“I don’t want to be the co-stars who hook up and end up hating each other.” Cait looked straight in his eyes, making his stomach flip. “I’d rather we build something between us. A relationship based on friendship and trust that will last through Outlander and beyond. But no more than that, Sam. Can you agree to that?”

Sam studied her blue eyes, noticing how her chest rose heavily. He could see her body’s response to his touch and it warmed his blood. But he also heard what she was saying. Would he rather have a flash in the pan fling with this woman or build a friendship that was so solid it would last for their entire lives? 

It wasn’t really a question.

“Aye. But I have an amendment to this agreement, Cait.” He grinned wickedly as he smoothed his big hands down her arms feeling goosebumps rise in their wake. “I promise you that I won’t try to turn our relationship into anything more. But as Jamie and Claire, we need this chemistry to tell their story properly, and I want you to know you have my permission to get completely familiar with my body.”

Caitríona’s mouth quirked up, “I am okay with that. I’m comfortable with my body, and I think we can help each other give the best performance as actors if we turn each other on for real. As long as we are agreed that it ends there.”

Her hand had begun dropping down his chest, trailing over his stomach to touch the waistband of his jeans. He felt himself rising to her like an instrument to a master musician. 

“I feel like I’m signing my own death warrant, woman. But aye. I agree.”

And that’s how their game began. The rules were simple: whoever turned the other person on the most was the winner. They agreed that when they were on set nothing was off limits, and so that first love scene in front of the fire on the threadbare carpet was magical. They stroked and kissed, licked and ground into one another, both feeling perfectly safe and comfortable in their agreement.

Sam had an early lead, surprising her by lapping her nipple into his mouth and licking up her breast. But he knew he was a goner when she whispered his name in his ear, Sam, not Jamie. And he lost any leverage he had the first time she held the dirk to his throat. She felt him harden completely under her body and grinned at him, grinding down with her hips to drive home her victory. Near the end of the scene she reached down under the tartan and actually palmed his cock, making both of them a giddy mess by the end of shooting.

Ever since then it had been a constant game. Sam won the wedding love scene by the skin of his teeth. He threw her off kilter with the first kiss of the scene and she was playing catch up ever since. He almost lost it when she bit her way down his stomach, but the last bit he pulled out his secret weapon again and kissed his way across her breasts leaving her wet and panting, she ended up pulling the plaid around their shoulders to hide how much she was actually rubbing against him.

He had built her up to real orgasm several times, but more often they ran off to their trailers to take care of business, laughing and cursing at each other the whole way there.

Not to say that they hadn’t fooled around off set at all, but they kept their promise to each other made at the beginning of their journey that they would be friends and not more than that. 

Friends who know each other’s bodies as well as their own.

Sam pulled his mind back to the present and opened his eyes as Jamie, holding his hand out in front of him and inspecting the scars makeup had painted on him that morning. He felt his Sassenach stir beside him, then lift her head.

“Happy birthday, Colonel.” She leaned in to kiss him and Jamie wet his lips and caught hers, keeping his eyes on her to immortalize the moment. They relaxed into the scene, speaking the lines in an easy comfort as husband and wife. Claire stroked the stubble on his cheek and they grinned into a kiss, feeling the powerful chemistry still singing through their blood even six years later.

Sam’s eyes held a knowing glint. They had some freedom to improvise an intimate scene here and he had been working out in his mind the best way to surprise her into arousal, but suddenly Cait was straddling his hips and he felt himself slipping.

“Happy birthday… to you.” She sang in a sultry Marilyn Monroe-esque voice and Sam’s breath caught in his throat. Damn her to hell. She was going to win.

Her lips caught his and then she sat up and her fingers went to the laces on her shift. Sam held back his smile, knowing she felt the evidence of her lead through the thin fabric between them. He barely heard the rest of the song as she shimmied her shoulders and let the shift fall to her hips.

Oh well, there was always next time. 

Sam gave in to her and became Jamie, desperate for his wife. He slid his hands up her bare back and pulled her down to him, chasing her lips with his own and feeling her soft breasts pressed against his chest. They were panting into each other’s mouths and kissing desperately when the director yelled cut.

“Ha!” Caitríona sat up with both fists in the air in victory, and Sam lifted the sheet to wrap around her, shielding her bare skin from the eyes of the crew. “Stop gloating, Cait. It’s unbecoming.” He waited while she pulled her shift back up and then helped her move back to her mark.

“That was good, wasn’t it?” He didn’t look, but he could tell she was smirking.

“Yes, fuck you. That was good.”


End file.
